monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Famous Four
'''The Famous Four '''is a 2-part episode of Monster Buster Club. Plot Part 1 After busting a relatively weak alien, the MBC are flying back to the clubhouse when Danny is suddenly sucked into an odd pink tunnel that leads back to the mountain where they just came from. Danny sees Singletown being destroyed by invading alien forces. Rushing back to the clubhouse via the pink tunnel, he tells the MBC about his sighting, but they dismiss it after seeing Singletown safe from harm. Suddenly they discover Mark in front of the clubhouse, taunting them about the MBC. After realizing that Mark got hold of a camera that Chris used to film the first MBC training session, the members manage to convince Mark and his friends that it was all just a game, but Mark accidentally lets loose the just recently busted alien, forcing them to battle the alien in front of Mark and his friends! One of them records it on his cell phones and spreads it around school. The MBC are instant celebrities, and eventually all of them come to enjoy their newfound fame. However, the Commander is very displeased, and shuts down the MBC because of the breach in security, and orders Cathy and her grandfather to come back to Rhapsodia! Mr. Smith, however, is on a camping trip with Ms. Rollins, and the Commander must find him. Everything goes wrong when a fleet of warships arrive on Earth, intent on conquering it now that the MBC is disbanded. The alien warships capture the Commander. After Sam, Chris, Danny, and Cathy try but fail to save the Commander, they return to the clubhouse, where their backup weapons give it just enough power to use the computer. Cathy reveals that the odd pink tunnel that Danny was sucked into can actually transport people through time, and that what Danny saw was the future. Sam and Danny decide to head back in time and retrieve the camera before Mark does, so that their secret will remain safe and nothing will have ever happened. However, they arrive on the day that Danny was first sucked into the tunnel, when they were hunting the weak alien. Sam and Danny hide while their past selves hunt for the alien. Suddenly Sam makes a noise and the past-MBC walks towards their hiding place suspiciously. Part 2 Sam and Danny were trying to connect with their past selves. But at the same time things are changing in the future. As Sam and Danny are in the past Chris and Cathy try to stop the aliens from taking over like Danny saw in first part. Meanwhile the Commander is trying to get the key from one of his 37 stomachs and get the MBC back. As soon as Sam and Danny get the video camera they hand back to when they were in the clubhouse. So now Singletown is now safe. Trivia * When Danny was travelling to the future, he notices that Singletown was being destroyed; and when he tells it to his friends, they just say that it's a lie. But in the next scene after MBC got shut down, Singletown was actually in danger. * Monster Buster Club must stay as a secret. And when it gets exposed in public, then the club will shut down forever. * This is the secound episode to be a 2-part episode. * The episode title is not a parody of Famous 5, an another show created by Marathon Media. * Chris should've not filming the MBC training session because that Mark downloaded it on his website. * The Commander has 37 stomaches. * Emergency Blasters are featured in this episode. Category:Episodes